


Cuddle Bug

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [127]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Prompted on Tumblr"How much of that did you hear?"
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Jester Lavorre/Yasha
Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [127]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436668
Comments: 5
Kudos: 212





	Cuddle Bug

Yasha was woken by a hissing whisper in the dark and when her eyes snapped open she was already on edge and ready to fight, but paused when she remembered that Obann was dead and the whispering wasn’t his. She glanced around the dark room, lit up solely by the moon shining through the window, and realized that the whispering was coming from Beau’s bed on the other side of the inn room that she, Beau, and Jester were sharing. 

Beau was tossing and turning in her bed and Yasha could tell that she was drenched in sweat because she’d kicked away the blanket in all her thrashing. Her back arched off the bed and she let out a yelp that could have been pain and, before Yasha could even wonder what she should do, what she could do, Jester was padding quickly and quietly across the room and climbing into Beau’s bed.

She pressed herself between Beau and the wall and wrapped her arms and legs around her like a squid. “Shhh….” Jester whispered, running her fingers up and down Beau’s arm. “Shhh, we’re fine, we’re here.”

“You can’t-” Beau hissed in her sleep. “You can’t take them away! Don’t take them, please.”

Jester nuzzled into Beau’s hair. “We’re not going anywhere, Beau. It’s alright, we’re right here.”

Beau’s words changed to frightened mutters, and then to silence. Yasha watched the scene wordlessly. She looked away after Beau went quiet, feeling suddenly like she was intruding on an intimate moment. 

“How much of that did you hear?” Jester whispered from Beau’s bed. “Yasha?”

Yasha hesitated, then quietly cleared her throat. “Yes, I heard it all. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. Beau just has nightmares sometimes. We all do, I guess.”

Yasha looked back at her and found Jester gently running her fingers through Beau’s hair. Her fingers twitched with the urge to do the same. “You have nightmares?”

Jester gave her a small smile in the darkness. “Yeah. Sometimes. Beau helps me with mine. I like ice cream and she’ll go get me some and we eat ice cream in bed. For Beau, she just likes feeling like she’s not alone. She likes waking up with someone nearby. Do you have nightmares?”

Yasha didn’t answer right away and tore idly at the frayed corner of her blanket. “Yeah. I…. Yeah.” As she thought about it, she realized that she’d been in the throes of one when Beau had woken her up. “Sometimes.”

Jester grinned at her and held up the arm that was laid over Beau and beckoned towards her. “Come here. Come cuddle with us here.”

“I don’t… Wouldn’t Beau be upset?”

“Honestly, I really think she’ll be mad we let her sleep through it. Come on, she won’t mind. She pretends she’s super emo but she’s really such a cuddle bug.”

Yasha didn’t move right away, then slowly started to sit up, giving Jester a moment to change her mind, but Jester’s arm didn’t falter. Yasha moved across the cold floor and then climbed into the bed. It was hardly big enough for the three of them unless Yasha pressed so close into Beau’s back that she could feel the strong, defined muscles of Beau’s back shifting against her chest. Jester grinned and cuddled closer until her hand was resting on Yasha’s side.

Yasha hesitated still, then finally reached over Beau’s body to rest her arm on Jester’s hip and moved her other hand up to join Jester’s in Beau’s hair.

“Goodnight, Yasha,” Jester whispered, still smiling as she closed her eyes. “I’m so super glad that you decided to come over.”

Yasha nodded. “Goodnight. I- Thank you for inviting me.”

Beau grunted between them in annoyance. “Would you two shut up and fucking cuddle me already?”

Jester laughed and pressed an apology kiss to Beau’s forehead and Yasha was still smiling softly as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
